A Christmas Morning
by Akula
Summary: A follow-up to Merry Christmas - A view of Christmas morning through Little Danny's eyes


Okay, it's a stretch to think an 18-month-old would think these things. But, I think they would think something like this. Read & Review! 

The bright morning light reflected off the blanket of new fallen snow outside little Danny's bedroom window. Danny's head turned away from the light as it glowed through the glass. A stained-glass wind chime of butterflies hung in front of the window. The glass reflected beautiful colors around the room. Suddenly, little Danny sat up quickly. It was Christmas morning, his little 18-month-old mind remembered. Danny knew it was special. Mommy and daddy had told him that it was. Danny didn't know quite what to make of all the hoopla, but he liked it. He especially liked the pretty tree downstairs. His mommy and daddy constantly scolding him about staying away or he'd get hurt.

He gingerly moved off the bed, onto the stool that sat next to it. It helped him go to bed, made him feel like a big boy. Daddy called him that a lot. He loved his daddy. He loved it when he took him up into the airplane. The first time he had been scared, but then his daddy had shone him how beautiful it was up there. He liked to sit in daddy's lap as he steered the big red plane through the sky. Daddy and him, Danny like it when it just them. Of course, he loved hi mommy too. She always made everything happy and fun, kissed away all the hurts, and sung him lullabies when he felt bad.

With blanket in hand, dragging on the wood floor, Danny made his way to the stairs. The stairs were a scary place. Mommy always held his hand when he went up and down. And daddy had spanked him once, just last week, for trying to climb the stairs without one of them. The spank didn't hurt, but it sure got his attention. Daddy hands were shaking as he spoke to Danny about how dangerous the stairs were and that he couldn't go up or down without one of them. Danny saw how scared his daddy and mommy had been when they had found him sitting on a step half way up, crying because he was 'stuck'. Mommy had gasped and covered her mouth to keep from yelling; Daddy had charged up the stairs yelling, "Don't move, Danny!!"

Danny stood at the top of the stairs, looking down. Through the stair balusters Danny could see part of the tree. As he knelt down to get a better look, he saw all the brightly wrapped packages that the man named "Santa" had brought. "Funny, I didn't hear him last night?" Danny thought to himself. "Daddy must really trust him to let him in the house without anybody up." Danny had heard his daddy tell him mommy to always lock the doors when he left. Daddy really loved mommy.

Danny looked at the stairs again. He knew he should go down them, but he wanted to see the presents. As Danny turned so his feet were hanged off the first step, he slid slowly until his feet touched the next step. Danny did this over and over again, until finally he was at the bottom step. As a show of triumph, Danny stood up on the last step and made a bid leap from the step, landing on the floor awkwardly. Danny laughed as he ran towards the Christmas tree, blanket in tow. His eyes widened with wonder as he stared at the packages on the floor. The bright paper, ribbons and bows were wondrous to his young eyes. She squealed with joy, clapping his hands as he toddled around the tree to look at everything.

A squeal of laughter is what woke Evelyn. Rafe's arm was wrapped around Evelyn's middle. Her head lifted from the pillow to listen for the sound again, wondering if Danny was up. After a few moments, she heard clapping and laughing faintly. Evelyn smiled to herself as she realized it was Christmas morning and Danny was obvious up. She turned towards Rafe. 

"Wake up. Wake up, Rafe. It's Christmas." Evelyn whispered as she gently nudged Rafe awake. Rafe's eyes slowly opened, he looked at his watch on the nightstand, and then groaned.

"C'mon old man, your son wants his presents." Evelyn added as she walked out the room wrapped in her robe. She walked into the bathroom, washed her face and put her hair up. As walked back to the bedroom to make sure Rafe was up she noticed Danny's door was ajar. Her brow furrowed in confusion, because she thought she heard muffled laughing coming from his room a few moments ago.

As Evelyn walked into Danny's room, she gasped at what she saw. Danny was gone! Evelyn's heart raced as she turned back towards their bedroom.

"RAFE! Danny's gone!" Evelyn cried. Just as the words came out of Evelyn's mouth, Rafe came barreling out of the bedroom, only wearing a pair of casual trousers and dog tags. As Rafe rushed towards Evelyn, they both heard the laughing again. Evelyn and Rafe simultaneously looked down the stairs, listening for the sound again. The sound of crinkling paper could also be heard. They looked incredulously at each other, not wanting to believe what they were hearing.

They slowly walked down the steps. Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief, while Rafe was ready to whip the boy. As Rafe started to move forward, Evelyn grabbed his arm to stop him. She gave him a look that spoke, "Don't scold him. He just wanted to see. It's Christmas." Rafe seemed to understand, and wrapped his arm around Evelyn's shoulder. He pulled he to him, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I talk to him later," Rafe whispered into Evelyn's ear.

Suddenly, little Danny noticed his mommy and daddy standing at the foot of the stairs. He went running across the room, again blanket in tow, into Evelyn's outstretched arms. He hugged her furiously, and looked at Rafe warily. Danny knew he was in trouble for going down the stairs, but his mommy and daddy didn't say anything.

"Presents, Mommy! Presents!" Danny yelled as he pointed towards the tree.

"Yes, I know! It looks like Santa thought you had been a good his year!" Evelyn replied.

"Not goo boy, 'day" Danny replied bashfully.

"It's okay, Danny. Now let's see what Danny brought ya." Rafe replied as he messed up Danny's brown hair.


End file.
